Hidden Track
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Take back the beat in your heart, why fight when you can't be bought? Take back the beat in your heart, everything will be ok, building atrophy...
1. Don't You Fake It

**_Chapter One--- Don't You Fake It_**

The incessant tapping of his pen went unnoticed by the rooms many occupants.But Leon noticed. The twitch of his brow was sign enough that said incessant tapping was driving him absolutely_ insane_. However, the boy next to him wasn't paying attention to the misery he was inflicting upon the brunette. That is until Leon slammed his hand over Riku's pale one and glared at him viciously.

"Stop." Riku stopped and Leon sighed gratefully. Riku had the most annoying habits when he was zoning out. Which was most of the time so Leon was constantly annoyed.

"Sorry...I just can't get this tune out of my head...its driving me nuts, I can't put lyrics to it." Leon rolled his eyes and went back to his history assignment. Riku continued to stare at the blank page while a melody only he could hear floated through his mind.

"Riku...Ri..."Cloud's attempts to get the teen's attention failed miserably. Honestly, Leon didn't understand why Cloud even bothered when Riku got into his moods. Riku was one of the most oblivious people he knew. Still, Cloud persisted and still Cloud failed. Finally, heaving a large sigh to let Cloud know he was fed up with _both _of them, he reached over and smacked Riku upside his head.

"Hey!" Riku shouted, only to be shushed by the teacher. Riku grumbled before turning to face Cloud whose only move was to hand Riku a piece of paper and then to completely ignore him.

Bastard.

_' Hmm. Cloud's new concept design for our cover...pretty sick...Why in hell is he such a great artist when he never takes an art class! Hmm... off topic,let's see... The color's could use some work and the letterings not quiet right...' _Riku scribbled his notes onto the drawing and handed it back to Cloud who immediately began to revise the cover for what, the millionth time? Whatever.

"Seph wants us to meet at his house tonight. Says there's someone to meet." Riku nodded absently, lyrics still overlapping the tune in his head and being thrown out, Riku deeming them unworthy of such a perfect melody Leon and Cloud had put down.

Leon and Cloud.

Leon.

Cloud.

Riku sighed and shook his head. No. He had to concentrate. It was not the time to think of...that. However, a deep, tenor laugh caught his attention and he turned to find Cloud and Axel laughing while Leon simply scowled at them. Axel gave Riku a thumbs up but when Cloud turned his smile Riku's way, Riku faced his paper once more.

Focus.

And very suddenly, his pen came to life with graceful flourishes as it slid across the paper, words simply appearing. Riku didn't really realize he'd begun writing until his song was finished. Reading it over, he almost wanted to tear up and throw it away but Leon had snatched away before he could so and was already working out time changes and key signatures while Axel padded (1) out a beat and Cloud read over Leon's shoulder.

Looking at the clock, his job done having finished his song, Riku was vastly disappointed to find he still had a half hour left of school.

He could already feel his brain begin to atrophy.

* * *

A.n: Hmm... I had to redo this a few times before I liked it. Review! Constructive criticizm welcome. Flames will be laughed at and discarded.

1 Padding: A drumming technique used to practice. Can be done on any surface (thought usually on a practice pad with drumsticks) with your hands or sticks.

Pairings will come soon enough. I gave you some hints already so use those imaginations!

iUlti !--


	2. Boys Night Out

**_Chapter Two---Boys Night Out_**

Jusitfy.

Kingdom Records most talented band ever signed. Yuffie Kisaragi was a ridiculously successful producer and had a knack for picking long lasting talent, which was one of the main reasons she was ridicously successful. However, she hit musical gold with Jusitfy. They were the kind of band every record company _dreamed _of signing because after their first single, they headed straight to number one and had stayed there with absolutely no intention of budging for anyone. Not that Yuffie could blame them. Jusitfy had worked hard to achieve the status they'd gained over the past three years.

Yuffie looked over her list of signed artists. All of them bringing in millions with each single released, each album recorded selling well into the millions. Yes, she was extremely proud of herself. However, it had been almost four years since she'd found another band to meet her high standards. Yuffie wanted some fresh faces for Kingdom Records. Not that Jusitfy didn't have four of the most gorgeous faces out there...

Vincent Valentine was the lead singer of Jusitfy. He had the kind of voice that made you almost want to cry because of the sadness tinged into it. Of course, his scream through you for a loop too, it was raw and powerful, joined by the crystal clear and pure voice of Sora Everheart.

Sora was also the lyrical genuis of the group, besides complimenting Vincent's exllencent vocals. Yuffie's grey eyes focused on the drummer, Zexion Prelude. There wasn't much to say about the young man except that he was an amazing drummer. He didn't sing, or even talk much but he didn't need too. Sora talked enough for everyone.

Yuffie smiled a bit, thinking about the overactive brunette as she moved on to the last memeber of Justify, Demyx Sitar. Now there was an oddball. Great with a guitar but still...what was with that guy! Didn't anyone tell him the faux-hawk/mullet went out...wait, was _never_ in style!

The phone rang, startling Yuffie out of he contemplations. Answering it, she heard the voice of an angel. Ok, not really. It was her _dear_ friend Sephiroth Camisado, who said he had an intersting proposition for her. His little brother led a supposed 'up and coming' band. Seeing how Sephiroth had led her to Justify, she didn't doubt Sephiroth's ablility to spot talent, however, she still wondered if he was just doing 'little bro' a favor.

But then again, Sephiroth didn't _do _favors unless they directly benefitted himself or lead to someone's utter humiliation, which was the same thing as directly benefitting, so it was the same thing in Yuffie's book.

"Alright, Sephy." Yuffie snickered as she heard the man growl.

"I'll call Areith, set them up for Friday and come see them. I'll bring by Vincent and Zexi. I'm going to assume you'll already be with Sora so I won't bother bringing him along. I swear, they'd better be good, I don't want to waste my time!" She was a stickler for excellence.

"My, my. Is the _great _Yuffie Kisaragi getting desperate?" Yuffie scowled and slammed the phone down.

Bastard.

* * *

Cloud shifted umcomfortably. Riku was in _that_ mood again. He'd been getting so...angry lately and Cloud couldn't understand why. They'd always been great friends...but suddenly, Riku had begun to change. He was cold and withdrawn. He didn't talk much anymore and his songs were always so sad. They used to be upbeat, fuck-the-world type songs. Ones that made you dance. Now they just made you cry. 

It frustrated Leon. You had to have a variety of songs and if all your writer wrote were depressing songs...well, there wasn't much to do. Leon and Axel just didn't have thetalent to write the way Riku could. Riku wrote the best songs.

Sephiroth burst into the room, a smirk on his face. Leon looked up and raised a brow. Sephiroth had something planned. This could possibly be bad.

"You are now booked for Bloodless Friday night." Riku's head shot up, aqua eyes wide.

"No shit! Holy fucking crap, how in the hell did you do that!" Sephiroth leaned against the doorframe and smirked.

"I know some people." Cloud snorted. He knew some people? Please. His boyfriend just _happened _to be a member of the _biggest_ band signed with one of the _biggest_ record companies. Right. He knew some people. Bullshit.

"Not a word from you Cloud." Sephiroth warned. Cloud feigned innocence before turning back to the group only to find Riku scribbling away, muttering to Leon about this or that and to get his damn guitar so they could put this song to a beat.

* * *

Vincent sighed heavily, letting his manager know just how unexcited about this he really was. Yuffie ignored him. The club was packed as always and she had to stand on her tip toes to look over the crowd as she tried to find Sephiroth. He found her. 

"This way. I reserved a booth. You're going to love me Yuffie." Yuffie rolled her eyes as she and Vincent sat. Sora smiled at them brightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bloodless proudly presents some brand new faces! Let's give it up for Flase Pretenses!" The crowd cheered idly, not knowing whether or not this band was worthy of their praise.

The four emembers took their place, none of them bothering to look at the crowd as Axel counted them off andLeon took his place, center stage.

_Oh_

_Five am on the bathroom floor from the night before,_

_do you find me dreadful?_

_Such a shame, such a sad disgrace_

_such a pretty face but she's not regretful..._

_Am I beautiful? Am I usable?_

_I__t's killing time again (killing time again)_

_Put on your face and let's pretend these killing lights_

_won't kill us all again_

_Three am on the city street when the air is sweet_

_I've had my mouthful_

_But it seems that outside the screen such a _

_pretty face often will look dreadful_

_Oh..._

_Am I beauitful? Am I usable?_

Yuffie exchanged a look with Sephiroth. Alright, so he was right. They were damn good. So what did he get out of this? That little nagging thought poked at Yuffie while she watched the crowd jump and cheer, the beats and the lyrics raising their adrenaline as Riku now stood center stage.

_It's killing time aing (killing time again)_

_put on your face and lets pretend these killing lights_

_won't kill us all again_

_Its killing time again (killling time again)_

_cover your face and lets pretend _

_these killing lights can't kill us all again..._

Cloud stepped up to the mic, a small smirk on his lips as Riku stepped aside.

_You seem to always remember ,they never do forget a face..._

_When they cut, cut, cut,cut,cut, cut,cut you up,_

_cut ,cut ,cut, cut, cut, cut, they remember_

_Cut cut cut cut cut cut cut you up.  
Cut you up_

_It's killing time again.  
Put on your face and let's pretend,  
These killing lights won't kill us all again. _

It's killing time again.  
Cover your face and we'll pretend,  
These killing lights can't kill us all again.

All again.  
All again.  
It's time again.

It's killing time...

The crowd cheered estatically as the song ended and Yuffie turned to Sephiroth only to turn back around. Couldn't he and Sora save the make-out sessions for their _alone_ time! Honestly, what happened to modesty these days? Vincent studied the group on stage as they prepped for their next song. Vincent didn't seem particularly impressed but then, Vincent never looked muchof anything.

"What do you think Vincent?"

"I think Justify has met its match."

* * *

A.n: Oooh two chapters in one day! Yay...mk. I'm hungry...lol review my lovelies! 

i Ulti!


	3. Empty Set

**_Chapter Three--- Empty Set_**

Riku had locked himself in his room the moment the group got back from Bloodless. Not even Sephiroth could get him to open the door. Not by yelling, barganing, threatening or persuading. The only answer her recieved from the other side of the door was for the music to be turned all the way up, throughlydrowning outhim and his efforts. This did not please Sephiroth at all and he slammed his way from the house and took off to god knows where.

Axel sighed. Riku had been doing this more and more lately. And no one could figure out why. Not even Cloud and Cloud was one of the younger boys best friends. Even Leon was upset by his behavior. Axel turned to the brunette who appeared to be in deep thought. Maybe Leon could talk to him...nope. _Bad_ idea. Leon was so grouchy and...and...just flat out didn't care really. Well, he _did_ but he never said so. Ever. It was law. Running long fingers through red locks, Axel wondered what to do. Riku wouldn't talk to Cloud. At all. He barely talked to anyone.

Hmmm.

Making sure the other two band memebers didn't see him, least they object, Axel snuck out the door, ran around the side of the house and started climbing the lattace up to Riku's room.

* * *

The caffe was dark, quiet. Riku loved it. It was one of his favorite places in Hallow Bastion. He came here often, usually with Cloud, but not anymore. It hurt too much. Selphie bounded over, a huge grin on her face. 

"You're finally back Riku! Are you gonna play? Pleeeeeaaaassssse!" Selphie begged. Riku gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Ya, Selph, I'm gonna play." Selphie squealed with delight and began setting up the stage.

"Is it a song for ---" A customer interuppted her question, which Riku took the chance to avoid by setting on the stool, adjusting the mic to his height and looking out into the crowd. They loved it when Riku came to play. It'd been a while since he was here last. Some briefly wondered where Cloud was. Cloud usually sang with Riku.

"Long time no see huh?" Riku laughed softly as the crowd agreed with him.

"This song's called Your Gaurdian Angel...hope you like it."

_When I see your smile, _

_tears run down my face_

_I can't replace, and now_

_that I'm strong, I've figured_

_how this world turns cold and breaks_

_through my soul_

_And I'll know that I'll find deep inside_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cause you're my, you're my, my,

_my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Riku never saw Axel walk in with Cloud. Leon had firmly refused to go because the own just happened to be a very short, very hyper little brunette by the name of Selphie. Cloud leaned against a wall, listening to the soft, almost sad song that drifted through the caffe. He'd never heard this one before. He couldn't remember a time Riku hadn't shared one of his songs with him. It...hurt.

It made him angry and Cloud couldn't really pin point _why_. But it did and the fact he didn't know why made him even more upset. He watched as Riku opened his eyes, those pretty aqua eyes, and met his own cerulean ones. Ones that were cold and angry. He saw the surprise in Riku's face.What he didn't see was the hurt in those eyes as he walked away.

But Axel did.

* * *

A.n: Yay! I have a reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to : **_J.A.S.F.101!_**

By the way, the name of the band is False Pretense, not Flase. -.- anways review!


	4. Cat and Mouse

**_Chapter Four---Cat and Mouse_**

"But Leeeoooon!"

"No." Leon did not look at Axel, lest he get those big green, adorable, 'please do this for me' puppy eyes he detested so. At least, he _told_ himself he detested them. **Fact** was entirely different from what he told himself.

"B-but---"

"No."

"Not even--"

"No."

"Just--"

"No." Axel growled and collapsed onto the couch, sulking miserably. Leon sighed, satisfied with his victory when Cloud slammed his way into the house. Leon's eye twitched. It was to early for slamming doors and Axel's begging.

"...Cloud?" Cloud didn't look at Leon as he grabbed a coke from the fridge and sat at the table, staring out the window hatefully.

"...Cloud."

"What?" Cloud's normally soft voice was harsh and short. Leon had never seen the blonde upset. Cloud was much like himself; never bothered by anything.

"...You alright?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"...Peachy." Axel turned around onto his knees on the couch, looking at Leon pointedly.

"Leon." Which actually meant, _I told you so!_

"Axel." _Don't start with me_

"Let's go get coffee." _Let's go so I can talk you without Cloud hearing me because I'm right and you know it_

"Fine, but you're paying for your _own _this time." _I'm going to listen to you but don't get any ideas about me **actually** helping you, you little pyroid freak_

"I've got my own money thank you." _I WIN! Wait, is pyroid a _word?

" Yea, money you stole from me." _...Whatever._

"Whatever! Don't leave your money lying around then. Got it memorized?" Axel raised a brow and smiled michievously.

" Get in the damn car." _Get in the damn car._

"Yessir!" _Sucker!_

Axel mock saluted and dashed outside. Leon shook his head and followed. How did he get himself into these silent arguments with the redhead?

And more importantly, why did he always _lose?

* * *

_

Yuffie absolutely**_ hated_** waiting for the phone to be picked up when she called someone. It was a complete waste of time. However, Sephiroth never let the phone ring long and for that she was eternally grateful.

"Yes?"

"Justify's playing a three-day show in Traverse Town this Friday. I want False Pretense to be their opening act. If the groups can get along and we get positive feed back from the audience, I'm considering a contract." Sephiroth smiled but only because Yuffie couldn't see him over the phone.

"I'll let them know."

Yuffie also hated the way Sephiroth never said good-bye, only snapped his phone closed.

* * *

Riku had not come out of his room since Saturday. It was now Tuesday. He was absolutely positive that he needed a shower. Badly. But at the same time, he could not bring himself to move from his bed. He ignored the constant pounding on his door by Axel, he ignored the incessant phone calls from his brother and he ignored the twice a day ritual of Leon telling him to come eat.

By now, Riku's stomach was violently protesting the lack of foor and water just as his nose was protesting his lack of hygiene. As he sat up slowly and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, his body protested _moving_.

"Jesus..." He hissed, standing and moving toward the door. Very quietly, he opened the door, least Axel hear him doing so and attack him the moment he set foot outside his room. The house was quiet. Everyone must have gone. Perfect.

"Shower here I come." His voice was a bit hoarse but his mood was improving drastically as he entered the bathroom, singing obnoxiously loud just because no one was home. Besides, his voice was damn good, he had the _right_ to be obnoxious about it.

" Dammit all I love you but your unkind..." The raspy, deep tone of Riku's voice drifted down the stairs and into the kitchen, putting a scowl on the tables' blonde occupant once more, unsettling thoughts swirling through his mind.

* * *

_A.n: The songs used from the last three chapters are by AFI, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the last line in this chapter is Unkind by HURT. Oorah! Don't sue me._

**J.A.S.F101**: Ohhhhh Yay chappie four! Hope you like!

**darkriku01:** Thanks for reviewing! I love RJA. -blush- haha

**Jack Hanek**: Yay! My old buddy is reviewing! It makes me happy! Clap for my beta J.A.S.F because my story now has less mistakes! lol.

i Ulti!


	5. Bound to Happen

**_Chapter Five--- Bound to Happen_**

Coffe had been one huge argument. Axel insisted they do something, Leon insisted they stay out of it. Back and forth. Back and forth. They sat on the edge of a fountain that was on one of the side streets, shaded by several small trees so they could argue in private.

"Leon! You _saw_ Cloud this morning. And you've seen Riku for the past few months. How could you need more proof?" Leon sighed, glaring at the redhead who only glared back.

"Axel, everyone has bad days and Riku's 18. They all sulk like love-sick children at some point." Axel raised a brow.

"The Great Leon Loire, sulking?" Leon scowled.

"**I** _never_ sulked." Axel snorted and looked away from him.

"I don't know what can convince you to help them. They're both so stubborn, it'll take them months, maybe _years_ on their own! I can't take this anymore!" Axel was being overly dramatic and Leon knew it.

"No."

"Please?" Leon remained unmoved.

"If I..." Axel bit his lip and smiled mischievously, green eyes sparkling. Leon looked at him warily.

"If you _what _?" Axel didn't answer him as he leaned in, lips softly grazing Leon's, praying to every god and goddess he didn't die. He was too good looking to die! Axel pulled away slowly, licking his lips and opened his eyes cautiously.

"Am I dead yet?" Leon seemed unphased.

"Not yet. Get in the damn car." Leon's eyes were avoiding Axel's own and Axel couldn't help but feel he'd just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Riku bounded down the stairs in his towel, a smile on his face, as he sang rather horribly. However, his good mood instantly disappeared as he saw who was still in the kitchen, scowling angrily at him. 

"Somebody's in a good mood." Cloud snapped. Riku frowned.

"Someone's in a _bad_ mood." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"What gave you _that _idea?" Riku scoffed.

"I don't know... maybe the fact that you're being a heinous bitch?" Cloud stared at him. Riku had never insulted him and actually _meant _it.

"Me? Who's sulking around and slamming doors, and refusing to come out of his room?" Riku folded his arms over his chest, forgetting he was standing in the kitchen in nothing but a towel.

"Did you ever stop and think there was a reason for it? No, you didn't. Some best friend."

"You wouldn't have told me even if I did ask! I thought you'd tell me when you were ready!" Cloud's eyes went from angry to...sorry? Riku couldn't tell what the emotion in those deep blue eyes was but he couldn't bear to look at the blonde anymore.

"_You_ wouldn't have been ready even if I _had_ told you." Riku turned away and went back to his room, leaving Cloud dumbfounded in the kitchen.

* * *

"What are you going to do about Riku, Seph?" Sora looked up at the man with those innocent blue eyes and Seph couldn't help but smile. 

"I don't know. I'll figure something out. Don't worry." Sora nodded, having confidence in the silverhaired mans words. He lay his head on a broad shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"At least we'll be together for this tour." Sora smiled and Sephiorth hugged him close. Even he had to admit, he and Sora as a couple was the last thing he saw coming. But with such a beautiful face, how could he resist the younger boy?

"I can hear you thinking. Go to sleep." Sora's voice cut through his thoughts and Sephiroth chuckled, turning off the light.

* * *

Leon pulled into the drive and slammed the door to the car closed. Axel got out slowly when he saw Leon was waiting for him. He didn't look up to met grey-blue eyes and he missed the small smirk on the man's lips as Leon followed him up the stairs. Axel was about to go to his room when Leon pulled him back and threw him onto his own bed, closing the door behind them. 

"Leon?..." Leon's only answer was to crawl on top of the shorter boy and kiss him roughly. Axel's brain froze. What the hell? Leon actually..._liked_ that kiss? Axel frowned. Then why in the _fucking hell_ was he so angry about it! Leon could practically _hear_ Axel thinking and it was the _last_ thing he wanted Axel to be doing.

"Shut up." Leon muttered, pulling Axel's shirt over his head and Axel thought a moment before obliging willingly.

* * *

Cloud rubbed the bridge of his nose. What had Riku meant, he wasn't ready? Riku was his best friend, if he had something to tell Cloud, he could say it. Cloud wouldn't love him any less as a friend. Just because Riku was gay didn't change their friendship. Did it? _Was_ Riku gay? Or was Cloud jumping to conclusions? 

A steady thumping sound caught Cloud's attention. The hell? It was coming from Leon's room...Cloud went wide-eyed as Axel's cry tore through the house.

**_Dear god._**

Hopefully he could have a conversation with Riku over the heavy sounds of sex in the next room. That is, if Riku would still talk to him.

There was one way to find out.

* * *

A.n: Hm short update, kinda filler chapter. Aww look Axel and Leon! 

**J.A.S.F**: Sorry you didn't get it! sad day! hope you like this chapter though! The Tour's coming up!

**Jack Hanek**: No worries, A fuu pairing coming up in the next chapter or two, hang tight!


	6. Hurt

_**Chapter Six---Hurt**_

Vincent sat staring at a blank piece of paper. The same piece of paper that he'd been staring at for at least three hours. There words were inside, he could feel them, but they refused to get on that damn piece of paper. Strong arms wrapped themselves about his waist and he smiled slightly.

"You've been thinking too much. Take a break." The voice was quiet as always but concerned and caring.

"We start the tour tomorrow. I want to play these new songs. See the reaction we get from the crowd. I was thinking we could even make a couple collaborations with the group. You never know, it could boost our sales." Zexion nodded thoughtfully.

"You may be right. Have to talked to Sora. He may be able to help." Vincent shook his head. The brunette was with Sephiroth and Vincent did not want to interrupt them. _He _wouldn't want to be interrupted...

"Then take a break. It'll hit you."

And just for emphasis, Zexion hit him.

----Fucking Divider----

Riku went over all his songs again. And again. Anything to take his mind of a certain blonde that just couldn't take a hint.

That's all he really did lately; Write and sing. And not even with real passion like he used to. Now it was just a distraction that took the sting away. All the days spent locked (of his own free will) in his room had to be spent doing something. So he wrote, and wrote, and wrote.

Good songs, of course. Riku never settled for anything less in his work. It just wasn't in him to let half-assed slide as good enough. He slipped them under Leon's door at night though, and the brunette always handed him the completed version, four-part harmony with corrections, addtions and all, every morning before the others woke.

But this had to end. The quiet, isolated dull throb that had settled in his heart. But he was afraid. Afraid that if he did something to take the sting away, a new sore...some ugly lesion would take its place. It was then he realized something.

He was a coward.

-----Yet another Damn Divider----

Cloud was almost certain he was pacing a hole through the floor. He'd been pacing the small space between Riku's door and the stairs for at least a half hour. Axel had even come out to watch him somewhat bemusedly for a good 10 minutes before he once again busied himself with Leon. Noisy fuckers.

Cloud continued pacing. Somehow, all the possiblities of what could be wrong with Riku were racing through his head, terrifing him with far-fetched _plausable_ ideas. Most of these involved Riku being horribly sick and dying. Leaving Cloud without his best friend.

The very thought of Riku being gone, so completely, totally, _gone_, left a burning in Cloud's chest that would not subside until he pressed his ear to the door very carefully, picking up the soft softs of a guitar and Riku's haunting voice, sad and low. Then the fear would disappate. Riku was ok.

But Riku wasn't ok. There was something he was hiding from Cloud and Cloud was afraid to find out what. Of course, what Cloud denied was that he _knew_ what was wrong. He knew but he didn't want to admit that he was like Riku.

That maybe, just maybe, he wanted Riku too.

-----Mother (censored) god(expletive) piece of (edit) Divider----

A.n: Ohhh small update, tension and Tour in the immeniate future! -cackles evily-

J.A.S.F101: Ohh looky chappie six! -claps-

Jack Hanek: Ew. graphic description. couldn't you have just said you're insides were gellantinizing or something? -shudder- yes, Fujin will be in the next chapter with her lovely little girlfriend Namine. You heard me. Review!

-iUlti!-


	7. You May Forget Me

**_Chapter Seven---You May Forget Me_**

"Oh...dear...Cloud, have...well don't you think...alright, calm down...I was just saying that maybe you should...no, I didn't...Cloud!...I'm hanging up now." Namine sighed and hung up the phone on her oldest brother. He really got himself worked up this time. But it turned out he'd decided a course of action on his own and Namine just hung up. It was the only thing to do when Cloud got into one of _those_ moods. Arms wrapped themselves around her and she smiled.

"How's Blondie?"

"Fine..just...confused. He'll figure it out soon enough." Namine turned to face her girlfriend of three years and smiled softly.

"You ready for this tour? Our opening night is going to be a huge success." The blonde nodded and Fujin smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'll call Vincent, make some arrangements and then we can have the night to ourselves..."The wicked gleam in Fujin's ruby eyes sent excited chills down Namine's spine.

* * *

Riku had just gotten out of the shower and was putting on his jeans when he heard a knock at the door. Riku did _not_ in fact want to open his door, but he did anyways. There stood Cloud. 

Somewhere, Fate was laughing at Riku.

However, on the platinum teen's face sat a scowl that would have made Leon smile and Cloud visibly flinched.

"What?" Riku realized he may seem a bit too harsh so his softened his countance just abit and Cloud relaxed.

"I want to know Riku...I didn't know what to do...you were just so angry...But you right...I should have asked." Cloud tried desperately to tear his gaze away from the younger man's bare torso. He'd seen Riku shirtless _hundreds_ of times, so why the hell couldn't he look away?!

"There's just been...some...issues I 've had to deal with..." And his name wazs Cloud...

"I didn't really mean to be an ass..." Silence ensued, because if Riku wasn't having a difficult enough time, his poor mind was plague with sinful fantasies of fucking a deliciously vocal Cloud mercilessly into his bed.

"Riku!" Riku snapped his aqua gaze to the blonde, confused.

"Are we still friends?" Cloud himself was having an equally hard time. He was blushing furiously as he tried futily to rid his mind of the image of Riku slamming into him again and again...

"Of course...it's just.." Cloud watched the other boy closely but was caught off gaurd when Riku grabbed him and crushed their lips together, pinning the taller blonde against the wall.

Cloud gasped when he felt Riku's tongue trace his lips and Riku took advantage of his shock.

And before Cloud knew what was happening, he was kissing Riku back.

* * *

Vincent's sister was quite forceful. Zexion watched bemusedly as both Spehiroth and Vincent tried to dissuade the silver haired woman over the phone from what ever course of action they had found objectionable. 

They were failing miserably.

"Fujin...we can't just...that's not...I realize that...Of course...You _know_ I want to support Namine...we can't just...right...I'll...right...bye." Vincent sighed, defeated. Sephiroth looked suspiciously shocked. It would lead one to believe he'd never lost an argument before...

"We're visiting Hallow Bastion on Sunday..." Zexion already knew this. What was the problem?

"The problem is that she wants entirely new, never heard before material for the opening of Namine's bussinesses'. We only have three." Zexion smiled at his lover comfortingly.

"Have you talked to Riku? Maybe they have new stuff to add." Vincent sighed, nodding. It was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Axel was the first to notice the Tour Bus infront of their house. He poked his head into Leon's room and told him the bus was here. Axel continued on to Riku's room and stared at the scene before him. 

Riku had Cloud pressed tightly against the wall, the blonde's leg wrapped around slim hips. Cloud's soft moans could be heard as Riku rolled his hops against the older man as he continued to kiss the blonde into dellirum.

Leon joined the red-head in the doorway right around the time Riku removed his lips from Cloud's and moved them to the pale neck, causing the older boy to moan and writhe, exciting Riku more.

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Axel shouted and the pair bolt apart, blushing furiously. Leon sighed and smack Axel upside the head.

"The tour bus is here." Neither Riku nor Cloud looked at each other as they loaded their things and joined the members of Justify on the bus.

* * *

**A.n:** Woot! I'm baaaccck!!!!!! 

**Jack**: Heya, ok so there's the promised Fujin/Nami who will show up more later. Good point to keep in mind (the whole emotinal introspective bit) and I'll try to keep it in mind!! Review!!

**J.A.S.F**: Here's the next chappie and days one and two of the tours will be covered but not in great detail, its the third day of the tour that will be the high point! Review!!1


	8. This is Hell

**_Chapter Eight--- This Is Hell_**

The tour bus was fairly quiet and an air of...discord hung around them. Well, hung around Cloud and Riku. Axel was neatly tucked into Leon's side as they looked over songs and made sure they were pitch perfect. Vincent was driving, Zexion asleep in the passengers seat and Cloud had taken up a seat next to Sora. Both were now talking animatedly and Sora's bright smile and wide eyes made Riku cringe in jealousy.

Wait. Riku Camisado didn't _do _jeaously. If Cloud preferred that little punk to him then fine. He didn't care. Or, at least that's what he tried to tell himself. But really, it hurt that Cloud would let that kiss happen, would kiss him back and then ignore him. Riku tried to say something...but it just seemed as though Cloud was extremely upset about it and so Riku gave him space. And Cloud turned on him.

* * *

In all actually Cloud was just as confused and hurt as Riku was. He'd expected Riku to say something, he'd started it after all, but Riku said nothing. Ignored him just like before. So when Sora smiled at him and motioned for him to sit, he did. He'd figured Sephiroth's boyfriend could give him some insight into the world of the Camisado's.Sora did so, but it didn't help.

"You have to give him some reassurances. But you can't just tell him, or he won't believe it. You've gotta show him. Fujin wants all new songs at the Hollow Bastion performance. Why don't you write him a song?" Cloud would have thought this was a great idea, but he couldn't write worth shit.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

And so it began.

The worst two days of Cloud's life.

* * *

While the performances that False Pretense and Justify were first classes and bringing in more and more people with every stop, the general mood within the group was just plain sour. Riku glared at Cloud and Sora everytime the went past but they didn't see how his eyes would glaze over and his heart would break everytime he saw them laughing and talking.

It didn't help that Axel and Leon were just as couply and happy as ever. The more Riku watched them, the more his heartbroke, thinking that would never happen for himself and Cloud. But then he told himself to stop being a shithead and be happy for his friends and stop sulking around. He had a job to do and this gig was too important to blow.

Riku thought, maybe if he wrote a song, it would tell Cloud everything he couldn't. Fujin wanted new songs for Namine's big debut... and it would help the group, right? So, Riku wrote. And he kept writing until his broken heart was in every line and Cloud couldn't miss it.

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Namine was pacing her club anxiously as it filled by the minute. Everyone had heard about the Heartless Tour and everyone was coming too see it. Namie just hoped it would be everything they expected it to be. Fujin rubbed her shoulder gently. Namine smiled softly and kissed her.

"Thank you Fuu." Fujin blushed, trying to hide it.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"Fuu!" Vincent's voice called out and Fujin smiled at her brother, welcoming the groups.

"There's been a slight change in plans, but it _will _be everything you wanted." Fujin glared at him It had _better _be.

* * *

Riku couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness as the bands prepared to play. Was he really going to throw himself out there, in front of all those people, just to have Cloud let him down? Was he really so stupid?

Turning, he saw Cloud tuning his guitar, humming softly, eyes closed.

Yes, he was really that stupid.

* * *

A.n: Wooot!!!!!!!!!!! Update!!!!!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry it took so long, review and I'll post the next chapter this week!!!! I swear!!!!!!!!!

Ulti-!!!!!


	9. Sell My Soul

_**Chapter Nine---Sell My Soul**_

Riku stared out at the crowd that had gathered. They swaying with the melody that had begun, the one Leon had written for Riku's song. His breath hitched in his chest. This was so important to his group…what if he screwed it up? What if they weren't they hit everyone thought they'd be? Riku closed his eyes, shaking his head before looking at Cloud one last time. Blue eyes meet aquamarine for one excruciatingly long second before Riku began to sing, Leon and Cloud softly filling in.

_I crawled out from the pain of yesterday, I crawled to you and__I said all the things that you said to say, I have said enough?_

_Do you like it yeah, yeah, __Do__ you like it yeah __yeah_

Riku opened his eyes to see the crowd still swaying, bouncing to the beat that was steadily growing heavily, more lively. He risked another glance at Cloud who looked at him with a confused frown. Riku offered him a wavering smile before he continued.

_I know why you play these dirty games, they're killing me and__I know how you love to watch me beg, well, here I am.__Do you like it yeah, yeah? Do you like it yeah, yeah?_

Riku stepped back and let Leon's rougher vocals take over while he kept up the main, driving melody. The crowd was cheering and yelling and Riku's heart pounded with excitement. Maybe this would work after all, maybe, he still had hope. He didn't look at Cloud again for the rest of the song, but he could feel those blue orbs boring into his skull. He just couldn't bear to turn and see rejecting in Cloud's eyes.

_I don't wanna be a puppet for you, I don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding__I don't wanna be a sucker for you, oh yes you…I hate myself for begging__I hate myself for staying, I hate myself for listening to you…_

_It's too little too late, well I can't escape__So I'm beggin' you please__I changed all the things that you told me to change,__Now I'm on my knees…_

The chorus took over and by this time, the crowd began to sing along, badly and off key but it filled Riku and the rest of False Pretense with exhilaration. They were doing it, they liked the songs and they liked the band. This was going to work!

_I just wanna get out, stuck inside of this__Waiting for something else, waiting to exist__Can you offer me help, help for what I missed, I missed?_

As the song faded, the crowd erupted into a roar of cheering and applause. Riku meet Fujin's eyes and she nodded at him with a slight smile. They'd done just fine. Now all they had to do was keep it up. Riku took center stage again and introduced Cloud. Cloud took the mic and spared a glance to Riku's retreating form before he took a rather large sigh and began to speak.

"This song is called, "Made of Steel" and I wrote it for my best friend. I hope he likes it." Riku stared at the blonde, almost forgetting to play as Cloud began to sing in that focus shattering, ground shaking tenor voice.

_I can be anything that you want me to be, a punching bag__a piece of string, that reminds you not to think__Well, I found the note down in your car, it's not your fault it gets this hard_

_Hold your head high, don't look down__I'm by your side, I won't back down__You wanted a hero tonight__Well, I'm not made of steel…But your secrets safe with me_

The world tilted and swayed. Was Cloud saying…did he really mean… Riku looked up just in time to see Cloud turn to him with a smile, throw him a wink and continue belting out the heartfelt lyrics, charming the crowd with little effort.

_I can be anything that you want me to be__A holy cross, some sympathy that reminds you__How to bleed…They found the note down in your car__You climbed up here to fall apart…_

Leon took over for Cloud's vocals at this point, seeing the blonde put down his guitar, grab Riku and kiss him roughly, right there in the middle of the stage. Needless to say, the crowd went absolutely crazy. They cheered wildly but their raucous was drowned out by the roar that filled Riku's ears when Cloud's lips crashed on to his. Cloud broke away just in time to finish the song, playing lyrics tag with Leon's headier tone.

_They knock you down…I'll pick you up__They__ laugh at you… I'll shut them up_

_Well, I'm not made of steel__Well, I'm not made of steel__I'm not made of steel…but you're secrets safe with me

* * *

_

_A_.n: woooo ok, I know I promised to get this out sooner, but enjoy! I kind of rushed this chapter but I hope you enjoi'd it none the less. Review!

Ulti


End file.
